Talk:KQ5CD transcript
At some point I may try to transcribe the Cedric hootisms... It's a challenge though, since they really can't be spelled out properly (similar to the Graham 'help me, glub glub glub' death scene.). One thing I noticed though was the infamous 'poisonous' snake really isn't much more than a reuglar poisonous with maybe a slight pause after so and nous. There is no stress throughout the word. There is a 'ooo' or 'hoo' shortly before the word poisonous is said though. But its not near as exaggerated as some people do with their "POIsonooois" routine.Baggins (talk) 21:18, April 6, 2013 (UTC) File names for rest of Graham's script in ".aud" format 859.aud "My castle! What has happened?" 861: "What?!" 863: "You did?! Well, then...what happened?!" 865: "Don't stop now! Go on!" 867: "Why? Why would this wizard...Mordack...want my castle? What could he have against me and my family?" 874: "I don't know. This doesn't sound as if it would work." 877: "What is that?" 880 : "What is that stuff?" 886: Okay...here I come!" 894: "Crispin, why would Mordack want to take my family or castle? What did WE ever do to him?" 907: "What IS that?" 916: "Thank you, sir. I appreciate all you've done for me." 930: "GRAHAM: "Alexander!" (this is a line in regards to the Graham seeing his son in the Crystal Ball) 946: "Yes, Your Majesty. The yeti is dead. He will no longer be a scourge upon your realm. Are my friend and I free to go now?" 950: "What's wrong, Mr....uh, Eagle?" 952.aud: "I'd like to help you...let me see what I can do." 954: "Here, take this. Perhaps it will help you." 956: "Well, I couldn't just stand there and let you starve to death! What kind of person would I be?" 960: "Don't worry about me, Cedric. I'm used to this kind of thing." 962: "Why certainly. I'm King Graham of Daventry and this is my friend, Cedric. We're seeking a way to cross the Great Mountains to the ocean on the other side." 964: "Thank you very much, King Antony. Cedric and I appreciate your kind offer. We look forward to meeting you again." 969.aud: "(Whistle) Here, boy!" 971.aud: "Why, thank you, King Antony. I'm honored." 979: "Thank you, Madame Mushka" 981: "Oh, I didn't know this was a PRIVATE forest. Do you own it?" (Graham says this somewhat sarcastically/snarky and angrily in the CD version) 983.aud: "I don't think you need to know. Now tell me something...how does one leave this confusing forest?" (again said in a snarky/angry manner in the CD) 985.aud: ""We'll see about that!" (angry/defensive tone in the CD) 990: "Good! That old witch won't be seen here for a LONG time! (determined) But now, how to get out of this dreadful forest?" 991: Uh, Miss...Willow?" 993: "You can talk?" (surprised) 995: "Well, I've never seen a talking tree before. What's wrong?" 998: "Stole your heart?" 1016.aud: "Now, why would she toss aside this beautiful harp? Well, if she doesn't want it, I'll take it. 1017: "You don't have any shoes for sale, huh?" 1019.aud: "Well, that's okay. My own boots should carry me through the rest of my journey." 1026: "Is there anything I can do to help? 1028: "Okay, thanks." 1032.aud: ""Then the shoes are yours. I don't think I could find a better use for them." 1034.aud: "You don't need to repay me. Just knowing I helped you is enough for me." 1037.aud: "Why...thank you. A hammer could be very useful on my journey." 1043: "What's your name?" (talking to Austin) 1045: "That's nice." (replying to Austin) 1046: "Good day, madam. That pie looks awfully good." (talking to Austin's mother) 1056: "I would never hurt you. I'd like to help you." 1058: "I'm not; believe me." 1061: "I'm King Graham of Daventry." 1063: "Don't worry. Somehow...I'll get you home again. But first, I've got to save my family." 1065: Thanks. I may need it." 1067: "Aye, aye, m'lady." 1068.aud: "Don't worry. I'm here to save my family from the evil wizard. He's got them here someplace imprisoned inside a glass bottle. If I can manage to rescue them then of course I wouldn't forget you, either." 1070: "Keep quiet about my presence. I think this will be the most difficult part of my journey. I may not...survive it." 1074: "What? Princess Cassima! Where did you come from?!" 1076: "Friends?" 1079.aud: ""You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. But tell me, who are you...and how did you come to be here?" 1083: ""NOW why won't you work?!" 1084:"Oh...Princess Cassima! Well, I did it. Mordack is dead." 1086:"He's dead, all right. He turned himself into a fire and I put him out with rainwater. He'll never bother anyone else EVER again! But now I have a bigger problem; I don't know what to do about my family or my castle. I don't know how to turn them back to normal!" 1113.aud: "I am King Graham of Daventry and I'm on a journey to find the wizard Mordack's island. But I seem to be stuck; I don't know where to go from here." 1114: "Please help me. I need your help." To Be Continued 1115 1116 1117 1118 1119 1120 1121 1122 1123 1124 1129 1130 1142 1149 1152 1155 1157 1159 1161.aud: "Those custard pies look most delicious." 1163 1165.aud: "Sir! I would like to purchase one of your custard pies!" 1167 1168 1169 1170 1173 1174 1188 1191.aud: "It was in a haystack by the country inn." 1193 1194 1195 1196 1200.aud: "Thank you, kind sir. I'm sure it will help me on my travel." 1205.aud: "I'm interested in buying something here." 1210 1212 1233.aud: "Uh... Excuse me, young man. Sorry to bother you, but I couldn't help but notice you sitting there on that log. I was wondering if there was anything wrong." 1235 1237 5008 5010 5012 5014 5017 5019 5021.aud: "So, can I have the sled?" 5023 5025 5027 5029 5031 5033 5036 5084 5086 5088 5091 5092 5093 5094 5098.aud: "Thank you very much for all your help. I'm sure I will be able to find a use for these fine shoes." 5200 5207 5209 5210 5216 5218 5231 5236 5237 5401.aud: "Gentlemen, please excuse me. I didn't mean to interrupt your..." 5501.aud: "Be gone! ...you slithery varmint. Scat! 5600 5602 5604 7011 7012 7015 7016 7017 7018 7019 7021 7022 7023 7024 7025 7026 7027 7028 7029 7030 7031 7032 7033 7034 7035 7036 7037 7038 7039 7040 7041.aud: Well then... Let us be on our way, Cedric! 7042 7053.aud: (Wilhelm scream) 7056.aud: "Help help...help (swallowing water and coughing) 7058.aud (gagging cough) 7059.aud: Yuch...a dead fish! Oh, well maybe I can use it! 7771.aud: I'll take care of you, Cedric! (easter egg?) 7772.aud: (stabbing gasp) 9019 9021 9024 9027 9028 9030 9100 9101 9102 9103 9104 10124 10126